


A Letter to Harry and Louis

by tupelouharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Letter, M/M, it probably doesnt even make sense, it wasnt meant to be this long, not really a fic, something i needed to say, something they probably needed to hear, this made me emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tupelouharry/pseuds/tupelouharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a fic really, it's simply something I needed to say, and something I need them to hear. This is, adequately put, rambles of everything I wish I could say to Harry and Louis to keep them strong. If you want to do one of your own letters to any of the boys, be sure to let me know! I would love to read them.x</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Harry and Louis

**Author's Note:**

> This is waaay too long and made me cry at least 4 times.
> 
> I wrote most of it at 3am so it probably makes no sense
> 
> In summary, I just need them to be strong, and I need you all to be strong too. We are in this fight together.
> 
> Comment with anything you want or need to say!
> 
> I love you guys. x

Dear Harry and Louis, 

I'm going to jump right into the deep end here. This is something I need to say, and something I know you need to hear.

So, your journey is so much more difficult that most others. The waters look treacherous and feel like the end of the world, and as you look out onto the sea and you can barely see a horizon, you may be faced with some difficult questions. Is it worth it? Will it ever end? 

Well, allow me to answer. It is worth it. You are worth it, and the beautiful love that you share is worth it. And yes, it will end. It could take years yet. But look into each other's eyes. Know that the love that you share, and have shared for years now is so much stronger than any forces trying to tear you apart. Someday, you will hold hands above the table, instead of underneath.

Do you remember the first time you met? I'm sure you do, almost as if it was yesterday. Does it feel like that still? The butterflies? The feeling of pure love that is so strong, it can be overpowering at times. Those feelings will never leave. They are as permanent as the ink on your skin, both of which are another reminder of what you are fighting for. 

Your battle is tough. But you are fighters. You will be survivors, all in good time. Your love will survive, and you will inspire so many people, it will be more than worth everything you are going through right now. And you still have us. People will come and go, but we won't. Yes, we are outnumbered in people, but our courageous spirit will fuel our hearts more than the lies we are fed ever could. 

We work hard every day too. Think of us like a trampoline, almost. We are always here to help you bounce back from the bad, and propel you into the good. There are millions of us, did you know that? We add people to our ranks every day, and together we stand, behind you both. Through thick and thin. Through bad times and good. Denial after denial, threat after threat, we stand strong. As a family. And that is because of you. 

What do you see in your future? I understand that you are still those two young, clueless boys in love, but do you have any idea where you want to be in 5 years time? Will you be done with One Direction? Done with fame? Done with hiding? Will you settle down in a little village, or a huge house in London? LA maybe? (I know Harry has a particular liking for LA). Will you have children? Will you grow old together? All of these questions remain unanswered, and I am not one to answer. I can't see the future. But what I can see is love. Pure, true love. Love that will suffice for years to come. 

You know when you're watching something on the TV, like a soap, or a film, or even reading a book? That feeling where all you can do is watch, helpless, as people suffer before your very eyes? That's what it feels like for me. To watch you, knowing that you aren't happy, and knowing that there isn't a thing that I can do. It hurts me. It hurts all of us. God only knows what you two must go through. You are STRONG.

Let's talk about soul mates. Do you believe in such an idea? What is the definition of a soul mate? Were you sceptic at first, until you looked into each other’s' eyes? I believe in soul mates, because I believe in YOU. I believe in your love. I believe that after everything you have been through, you are still together, and you are still in love.

What about fate? Louis, I know that you especially are a big believer in fate. Whatever will be, will be. If something is made to be, it will. Maybe that's why you are both being treated as poorly as you are. Because whoever it is that decides our fate, if we do have one, knows that you share something special. A bond built to last. Remember when you told us “it just kind of happened”? Remember when you jumped into each other’s arms when you were put into a band? Remember when you moved in together just weeks after you first met? Harry, you were 16. That doesn’t happen to everyone. That is special. That is fate.

And finally, a word I have chucked around a lot in this letter: love. I could ask the most obvious questions here. What is love? What does it feel like? How do you know you are in love? But I won't ask you these questions, because I believe that love is different for everybody. But I'll tell you what I have seen of your love, which helps me to believe in it so strongly. 

It's Louis, laughing at Harry's jokes, no matter how awful they are. It's Harry, not being able to contain the proud smile on his face after one of Louis' solos. It's the smiles, and the fond looks that mirror those of the days where you first met, still, after everything you have been through. THAT is love.

 

This isn’t all for nothing. It can’t be. We have all fought too hard, for too long, against too many people. Being a part of this struggle is like running a race, blindfolded. We never really know which hurdle is our last. The only thing this means, is that we mustn’t fall. We could be months or years away. We could be days away. But we have each other. To link hands, and to guide each other through both good and bad. 

The water is treacherous. But there IS a horizon. You just need to be brave. We all love you so much.


End file.
